Beware the Mist
Beware the Mist, is the first story in the ''Fallen Universe. '' Synopsis Mistsrike and Ray must fend off a Rakhshi invasion in the Swamp of Secrets in this epic adventure. Prologue Miststike opened the door and bright light almost burned his optical registers out. They were here Karda Nui the world of light. They're first order of business build a base of operations. He looked to his companion Ray, he stood a good 5 feet taller than the small Toa of Air. The hulking giant looked back his emotionless face empty. "Mistrike?" he said in his low robotic voice, "What's wrong?". "It's nothing, Ray" Mistrike said. He looked behind him and saw at least 51 Matoran following them tools ready. It wouldn't take too long to build a base with these guys around. Chapter 1 It had been almost 3 years since Toa Helryx had sent them to Karda Nui. Now Mistrike, Ray and a Ko-Matoran named Mazeka just layed around all day. "This sucks." Mistrike grumbled. Mazeka nodded, "Coudn't Helryx asign someone else to guard Karda Nui? Maybe, Axonn." Mistrike stood up and began pacing the room, something he did far too often these days. "No. Axonn's in the same boat as us. He's still on Voya Nui guarding the Ignkia. That's way more important than this." Suddenly, an earthquake rumbled. Mistrike ran outside and saw the whole Swamp shaking this was no earthquake. Something was trying to break their way in. That was something Mistrike couldn't allow. He activated his mask of Concealment and began leaping through the trees, jumping on one branch and then another until he got to his destination. There he saw two Rahkshi. He had fought lots of Rahkshi in the past and could identify one as an Rahkshi of Plasma and the other a Rahkshi of Vacuum. He saw they had broken through the barred doorway and saw the rahkshi were not dealing with the light so well. He saw they each had an orb of shadow energy around their necks, most likely to protect the Kraata from the blinding light of Karda Nui. The Rahkshi stumbled about in clumsy manner and finally spoke something through the doorway. Mistrike gasped. Hundreds of Rahkshi marched in they stood there dazed for what seemed like hours adjusting to light they so hated. Then Mistrike's ultimate horror a Makuta stepped in. He did not reconize the Makuta by name but the fear still remained. The Makuta shut his eyes and cursed beneathe his breathe. Mistrike stopped watching. The time for observation was over. Now he had to fight. "Where'd he go?" Mazeka asked. "I could go after him." Ray said. "If I could see him. He must have gone invisible." Mazeka kicked a chair over. "Well great." Mazeka complained, "Now what?" Ray gave no answer which annoyed Mazeka very much. They waited for awhile when they saw the familiar green streak leaping from tree to tree. It landed in front of them. "About time!" Mazeka said looking into the eyes of the Toa of Air known as Mistrike. "Are you with the Order of Mata Nui?" He asked. Mazeka laughed out loud. "Of course!" Mazeka shouted, "What are you cross-wired?". Then something unexpected happened. Ray punched Mistrike into the swampy waters. Mistrike quickly emerged only this wasn't the same serious Toa Mazeka reconized it was a Rahkshi of shape shifting glaring at them. Mistrike let loose a huge gust of wind knocking off several Rakshi down into the swamp below. He quickly conjured up his mist and drew his swords. He cut down 3 rahkshi with a swift blow then avoided another's Heat Vision. He roundhouse kicked one into the Makuta's face. "WHAT!?" The Makuta screamed confusion and rage entering his voice, "Show yourself, Coward!" Mistrike shot a Rhoutuka at the ground beneath the hulking metal fiend. The explosion knocked the villain off his feet and down the cliff. Mistrike decided he couldn't beat a Makuta by himself. He would need Ray's help. Quickly dodging a Rahkshi's staff blow he sends another gust of wind centered on himself propelling him through the swamp back to base. Chapter 2 Shots rung out. Mazeka couldn't seem to hit the he Rahkshi as it flew away. "Stay here" Ray droned. In the blink of an eye Ray was gone, Mazeka knew no matter how far the Rahkshi flew he couldn't out run Ray. No one could, save a Kakama user. In seconds Ray was back. He scooped up Mazeka and ran. Within seconds Ray found Mistrike gliding through the forest. "Ray?" Mistrike said. "Toa Mistrike!" Mazeka exclaimed, "Rahkshi! But you already knew that didn't you." Mistrike looked over his shoulder. "Ray..." Mistrike began, "I need you to go notify Helryx." Ray shook his head. "What about you?" Ray asked, "The Rahkshi will overun you." Just then Mistrike couldn't stand any of this. "Just go!" "But-" "Do it! "Mistrike-" "Ray...Argh!" Mistrike slashed the head of a white armored Rahkshi and it rolled towards Mazeka's feet. "Eep!" Mazeka cried. Mistrike took deep breathe. "Ray. If you don't go warn the Order, Karda Nui be conquered by that Makuta scum" Mistrike explained, "Now use your speed, and go!" Ray hesitated. Before Mistrike even noticed Ray was gone. Mistrike looked to Mazeka. "Mazeka, get the Swamp Strider!" Mistrike commanded, "It may bee our only chance against the Makuta!" Mazeka seemed unsure. "But I'm to scared." Mistrike looked in to Mazeka's eyes with solid derermination. "Do not give into fear, Mazeka. Fear is the brother of shadow and Makuta are the masters of Shadow, where there is no fear, there is no Makuta. Go now, Matoran and show the universe what real power is!" "Very well, Toa." Mazeka said. Mistrike watched Mazeka run. Mistrike turned his attention to growing array of colors running towards him. "Alright, Sons of Makuta. Let's do it." Mistrike growled as he charged to the heaps of shadow and metal swords raised for what would be a long and hard battle. Characters Order of Mata Nui *Mistrike (first appearance) *Ray (first appearance) *Helryx (Fallen) *Mazeka (Fallen) *51 Matoran Brotherhood of Makuta *Rahkshi *Icarax Other Toa *Takanuva (Fallen) Category:Stories Category:Storyline Category:Fallen Universe